narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Kabuto Yakushi
da fehlt doch noch des jutsu mit dem der auf der brücke sasoris (yamatos) puppe zerstört hat. Das ist Chakra no Mesu. --Itachi 15:47, 28. Dez 2007 (CET) : Aber bei dem Artikel zu Chakra no Mesu steht nichts davon, dass das auch so eine Zerstörungskraft hat, sollte man das vielleicht hinzufügen ? --Rasen Shuriken 23:04, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) folge 36 in der folge 36 hat er auf einmal ein rotes auge bekommen, wieso? das frage ich mich auch schon sehr lange, ob es ein weiteres gekkai genkai ist oder etwas das orichimaru gegeben hat? Jedenfalls hatte er mit Orichimaru geredet, das es zu gefährlich werden würde um in der 3 chuninn prüfung weiter zu machen, wegen den roten augen. Und er redete noch von so was wie die "rote-augen technik" Rouchi Es gab doch mal in den Filler-Episoden so ein kleiner Junge der hatte auch rote augen. Das ist auch sowas wie der Sharingan und Rin'engan, vielleicht hat Kabuto diese Augentechnik ja... ---- kabuto hat doch ein teil von orochimarus körper genomen und darum kann er doch auch die jutztus von oro. oder???--Abu95 nein glaub ich nicht das jutsus ja nicht in den genen liegen aber ne gute frage ist was das bringen soll mit den genen Also ich denke schon, denn er konnte auch diese Technik benutzen, mit der man die gestorbenen Akatsuki-Mitglieder wieder beleben konnte. Orochimaru benutzte diese Technik gegen den 3.Hokage, indem er den 1. und 2. Hokage wiederbelebt. Kakuzu hatte ja auch die Herzen von anderen Menscgen gestohlen und dann konnte er ja auch dessen Elemente genau wie bei Pain/Nagato, oder? Laili1997 12:02, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Rang Wenn Kabuto ein Nuke-Nin ist, müsste er dann nicht das Konoha Stirnband mit Kerbe tragen ? Aber er trägt ja das Oto Stirnband und das macht ihn dann doch eigentlich zu einem normalen Ninja, nur halt aus Otogakure, oder nicht ? --Rasen Shuriken 23:02, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Er war ursprünglich aber aus Konoha ist aber später nach Oto übergelaufen.--Icis Leibgarde 12:08, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) und nur die akatsuki`s haben eine kerbe : Und welchen Rang belegt(e) er in Otogakure? Weil die Chunin Auswahlprüfung hat er ja nicht geschafft, aber man weiß ja, dass er Jonin Niveau hat. --Rasen Shuriken 00:15, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sagt mal kann kabuto nicht katon? --1000words :nein das Jutsu welches du meinst hat einer aus dem Fuuma Clan angewendet der sich als Kabuto verkleidet hatte. --Revan55 17:30, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) meinte auch nicht da, sondern in den neuen filler folgen mit isonade, hatte gedacht das sich kabuto in diesen rinji verwandelt hatte, weil der ja, wo die versiegelungstechnik in gange war um isonade einzusperren, von rocklee und so angegriffen wurde und dann sich aus dem staub gemacht hat mit ner meiner meinung nach feuer-jutsu technik, mein fehler, bloß bei dem rinji steht auch kein katon drin, aber egal wenn du genau wissen willst wo war die folge 104 glaube der zweite teil auf my video, trotzdem danke.--1000words :sorry hab was durcheinander gebracht aber ich glaube das Jutsu was du meinst ist er das hier --Revan55 18:07, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das habe ich auch bei ihm gesehen auf seinem profil, wobei das für mich nicht ganz so eindeutig ist, aber wird wohl so sein, gut danke.--1000words ---- was ist eigentlich mit dem jutsu, das kabuto in folge 35 naruto (einfach naruto nicht shippuuden) anwendet? (dieses jutsu ist, glaube ich, nur im anime zu sehen)... es steht bei ihm nicht drin. es muss entweder Meisai Gakure no Jutsu oder ein ähnliches jutsu sein! Johnny182 13:32, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ich weiß welches du meinst im wald des schreckens habs auch gesehen aber wieder vergessen, würde auch meinen das es das ist, wie du schon sagtest kann man ja in die anime box reinpacken..--1000words :genau, würd ich auch sagen Johnny182 13:54, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) gut ich mach das dann mal rein, wenn einer was dagegen hat, kann er es ja rausnehmen.--1000words ---- ich habe irgendwie das gefühl das kabuto wieder akatsuki beitreten wird und tobi beim 4 shinobi weltkrieg unterstützt. :Klingt zwar interessant, aber aus welchen Gründen sollte er das tun? Akatsuki mochte Orochimaru nicht, nachdem dieser versuchte andere Mitglieder (Itachi) zu beseitigen. Und vorallem ergibt das auch noch kein Grund warum Kabuto in Takigakure einfällt und (sinnlos) Leute angreift. Eine Erklärung für deine Theorie wäre irgendwie ganz nett um es besser nachvollziehen zu können. :) Sum2k3 15:03, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bild Ähm am Ende von Kapitel 487 sieht man doch wie Kabuto drei Shinobi mit der Kraft von Shirohebi(der weißen Riesenschlange) tötet und da sieht man ja auch ein Bild von ihm, sollte man nicht eigentlich dieses Bild unter Spoiler in die Tabelle einfügen? Wäre zumindest sinfoll Kiba lnuzuka 10:19, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ja stimmt, kann man machen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 12:35, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Manga 490 1.Ist kabuto eig jetzt stärker als Tobi/Madara weshalb Madara sein Angebot annehmen muss oder weil er ihn dafür was anbietet das er nicht ablehnen kann weil es zb für madara wichtiger ist als Sasuke. 2.Anko meint ja das Kabuto will das sie Madaras Versteck finden da er Spuren hinterlässt was nicht Kabutos Art ist. Kabuto hat ja seine eigenen Ziele Sasuke und Naruto töten und ist ja nicht wirklich an jemanden gebunden nicht an oro Madara oder Sasori.Er hat ja seine eigenen Gedanken und Ziele da man nicht weiß was er wirklich denkt. Also das er Wirklioch mit Madara zusammenarbeitet kann eher nicht sein nur das er ihn ausnutzt und dann verrät indem er Konoha Informationen über ihn und Akatzuki Konoha ausliefert. Meine Frage will er mit Madara wirklich arbeiten um Sasuke zu bekommen oder wird er ihn eher ausnutzen und dann verraten?gruß Kyuubi :das kann man jetzt natürlich noch nicht wissen. aber du hast selbst schon die möglichen antworten und kabutos möglichen gedankengang/plan in deiner anfrage gut erläutert und darauf hingewiesen ^^ mehr als du schon hingedeutet hast, kann man, glaube ich, nicht mehr sagen. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:29, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) aha also gibt es keine weiteren Möglichkeiten für Kabuto außer das er mit Madara zusammenarbeitet um Sasuke zu bekommen oder das er ihn ausnutzt und dann verrät oder?Gruß Kyuubi :Johnny sagte doch, das es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zu sagen ist wie es wird. Beide werden sich wohl aber gegenseitig beseitigen wollen, einfach mal vermutet. Werden wir wohl aber erst später erfahren. Also bitte diesbezüglich nicht nochmal nachfragen, niemand von uns kann die Zukunft vorraussehen bzw. Kishi ist auch nicht unter uns. ;)Sum2k3 15:40, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensai Die Mäntel die Itachi, Sasori, usw. anhaben sind doch die selben wie die die Sasuke in Team Hebi trägt Kiba lnuzuka 18:57, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Orochimarus Kusanagi wo benutzt oder trägt oder wenigstens erwähnt kabuto orochimarus kusanagi bzw dass er es hat??? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:14, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) wieso sollte er das denn haben, das hatte doch oro noch dabei gehabt wo sasuke auf itachi getroffen ist.1000words :das frage ich mich auch, aber bei kabuto steht orochis kusanagi unter seinen waffen :/ ...deshalb frage ich ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:29, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich glaub das kann man jawohl raus nehmen, das haut ja wohl garnicht hin 1000words :ja, ich glaube auch. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:33, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) man seh grad die seite ist ja auch nicht doll, müsste wohl auch mal verbessert werden 1000words :inwieweit ist sie denn nicht so doll? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:44, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) bilder technisch, charakter, kampf mit oro gegen tsunade und jiraiya, sowas halt also ein wenig mehr sollte schon sein, das blöde es sind noch soviele zu machen, was mich am meisten stört ist shino den will ich schon seit einiger zeit machen, aber alle wichtigen informationen über ihn kommen aus fillern und wenn man eine mission nimmt muss man die anderen auch1000words :also die filler-infos kann man weglassen - wirklich. die haben eh mit der richtigen geschichte (manga) nichts zu tun. außerdem gab es so viele filler vor shippuuden, dass es eine verschwendung der zeit und verschmutzung der artikel der betroffenen charaktere wäre. also nur auf das manga konzentrieren. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:54, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) stimm dir zu bei vielen charakteren, aber bei shino ists ja anders da er im manga nicht doll behandelt wurde kabuto hat ja so schon genug manga storyline so dass man den artikel auch so verbessern kann, weiß aber auch nicht wann ich dazu zeit aufbringen kann1000words kabuto wandert unter der erde in den kapiteln 164 seite 9 und 166 seite 10 sieht man kabuto aus der erde herauskommen/greifen. das muss ja entweder Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu oder Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu sein, oder? somit hätte kabuto auch doton. aber ist natürlich wieder nicht ganz klar, da wir bei sai sowas ähnliches schon gesehen haben :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:40, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) also mal wieder als theorie hinschreiben, wa 1000words ja, wahrscheinlich wieder :/ ...obwohl kabuto tatsächlich wie kakashi, deidara und tobi unter der erde wandert. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:31, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich hänge mich in solchen sachen nicht mehr soweit herraus, das habe ich ja nun dazu gelernt. ;) wäre für theorie 1000words Kabutos Edo Tensei als kabuto mit tobi redet und die ex-akatsuki mitglieder erweckt, wer war da die person mit der er tobi dazu brachte einzuwilligen ? ich denke Izuna Uchiha oder Minato Namikaze , was meint ihr ? :Das ist für alle ein großes Rätsel und es wird dir bis jetzt keiner sagen können wer oder was im 6. Sarg war. Außer Rätsel-raten kann man nichts weiter machen, oder vielleicht einfach abwarten bis es geklärt wird. Sum2k3 15:03, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) und was meinst du wer es ist ? Kuchiyose Benutzt Kabuto im Kampf gegen Jiraya und Tsunade nicht Kuchiyose um Manda zu rufen? wenn ja, sollte man das hinzufügen bei seinen jutsus? LipiNoBakuha 13:37, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hilft er da nich mehr oro das durchzuführen als es selber zu tun? :/ YunaHatake 13:58, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, er führt lediglich die Fingerzeichen aus, das Blut kam ja doch von Orochimaru.Sasori17 17:06, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) mmmh jetz kann ers wohl doch :P Da er Manda 2 benutzt muss er Kuchiyose ja beherrschen. Außerdem benutzt er ja gegen Jiraiya und Tsunade das Jutsu denn sonst dürfte man auch nicht bei Suigetsu Kuchiyose aufführen, der benutzt auch nur Sasukes Blut. :Es ist nicht geklärt ob er ihn beschwört. Es ist nur ein Klon, der muss kein Kuchiyosetier sein. Der kann ja theoretisch auch anders auf die Insel gekommen sein. Element Wenn Kabuto Orochimarus Gene hat, muss er dann nicht zwangsläufig auch seine Chakranaturen (Doton, Fuuton) haben? Klar, er hat noch keine entprechenden Jutsus ausgeführt, aber prinzipiell müsste er sie doch besitzen oder? --DasallmächtigeJ 21:44, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schlange In Kapitel 514 sieht man den ohne Mantel und der hat irgendwie ein Schlangen-Unterleib mit Beinen.!?°Aizen° 22:01, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Sehr sexy, nicht? Jedenfalls ist das Bild da zu schlecht als das man es integrieren könnte, aber da kommt demnächst sicher was besseres...--DasallmächtigeJ 22:09, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, wahrscheinlich.°Aizen° 22:20, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Aber ich muss sagen, als ich gesehen habe, dass er einen Schwanz hat, war mir schon klar das da sowas kommt und da Kabuto nunmal ist wie er ist musste ers natürlich noch mehr übertreiben als Orochimaru =P --DasallmächtigeJ 22:22, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wiedergeburt Bei Techniken steht Wiedergeburt aber war das in Kapitel 514 wirklich ne Wiedergeburt, weil da kam ja nicht ganz normal Kabuto raus sondern Kabuto als Schlange, oder was?°Aizen° 22:49, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Kabuto trug die ganze Zeit seinen Mantel und hatte einen Schwanz, also war er vermutlich die ganze Zeit in seiner Schlangenform, im Gegensatz zu Orochimaru scheint die bei ihm permanent zu sein. Also hat er wahrscheinlich eine Wiedergeburt gemacht und das ist die ganze Zeit schon sein Körper gewesen...--DasallmächtigeJ 11:04, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meisai Gakure no Jutsu Kabuto benutze es auch außerhalb eines Fillers schonmal. Und zwar in Naruto Folge 35 als er mit Team 7 nach Gegnern ausschau hält. Man sieht ihn nur ganz kurz und man sieht das er unsichtbar ist,er sagt zwar nicht denn Namen des Jutsus trotzdem glaube ich liege ich da richtig. Stefanos the Narutofan 13:23, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Was meint ihr hat Kabuto wohl auch Jiraya wiederbelebt wär doch bestimmt ziemlich krass für Naruto was meint ihr? :Wissen tut es niemand, aber wahrscheinlich ist er es. Und selbst wenn er noch nicht beschworen wurde, so ist es immernoch möglich dies nachzuholen. Sum2k3 22:00, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Das wäre voll kras wenn Jiraya wieder erscheint aber es wäre auch ganz schön cool wenn Minato oder Kushina erscheinen würden... :::jiraya ist zu tief aufm meeresgrund, kushina und minato sind beim totengott schade wollte Jiraya noch einmal sehen, aber i-wie ist es auch gut, da Kabuto seine Leiche so mit Missbrauen konnte.DarkPain14 11:48, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) da tobi nun weiß wie edo tensei funktioniert hat er bestimmt nicht grundlos kabuto verweigert die pain-körper (deren waffen noch das blut und somit ide DNS von jiraiya tragen) und danzous leiche auszuhändigen, die wiederum shisuis auge bzw noch blut davon hat. es besteht somit die möglichkeit, dass tobi auch i-wann zumindest jiraiya, shisui und danzou mit edo tensei wiederbeleben könnte. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:41, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Profilbild wo kommt das profilbild her, ist das fanart ? LipiNoBakuha 20:31, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :sieht aus wie aus diesem special von der kleidungsfirma, obwohl es da meines wissens nach auch eins in normaler farbe gibt...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:03, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::das spoiler-profilbild? aus dem anime natürlich, das ist kein fanart. in bisschen besser aufpassen leute! im neuen opening von shippuuden ist kabuto zu sehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:50, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::naja, natürlich ist das nicht, ich sag nur Chiyos Bild xD LipiNoBakuha 22:24, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::warum fragst du nach chiyos bild dann auf kabutos dissi? :/ ...und chiyos bild ist auch kein fanart - es ist aus dem naruto-kalender 2009. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:31, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wahre Absicht Ich habe mich gefragt, welches Ziel Kabuto wirklich verfolgt. Es mag durchaus sein, dass es ihm gelegen kommt, wenn die Vereinten Shinobi und Akatsuki sich gegenseitig vernichten. Aber andererseits muss er auf etwas warten. Ein bestimmtes Ereignis oder die Offenbarung eines Jutsus oder sonst irgendeines Geheimnisses. Denn im Grunde genommen hätte er doch alles, was er sonst gewollt hätte, auch allein erreichen können. Wenn er einen Zetzu braucht, dann hätte er sich einen holen können, sobald der Krieg losgeht. Wenn er selbst auch die Weltherrschaft anstrebt, so wie es Orochimaru getan hat, dann macht es aber keinen Sinn, gerade Akatsuki zu unterstützen, wo Madara definitiv der Einzige ist, den er nicht besiegen könnte. Da hätte es doch mehr Sinn gemacht, einfach abzuwarten, was passiert. Und die Erklärung, dass er Sasuke haben will und dazu Madaras Erlaubnis braucht, ist in meinen Augen sehr weit hergeholt. Sasuke gehorcht Madara nicht wirklich und außerdem würde dieser auch nach dem Krieg nicht zulassen, dass ein Uchiha in Kabutos Hände fällt, der offen gestanden hat, an ihm herumexperimentieren zu wollen. Und wenn Madara sein Ziel erreichen sollte, dann ist Kabuto doch ebenfalls in dem Genjutsu gefangen, was die Abmachung absolut gegenstandslos macht.188.106.241.188 20:35, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC)Solus :Was du sagst ist alles mehr als richtig, blöderweise weiß nur Kishi auf was Kabuto genau wartet, also müssen wir und wohl alle gedulden =P. Ich persönlich gehe davon aus, dass er soohl hinter der Macht des Juubi als auch der Sharingan/Rin'negan her ist. Und ich würde ihn nicht unterschätzen, meiner Meinung nach wird er und nicht Tobi der "letzte Endgegner". Tobi ist zwar stark und sicherlich böse, aber auf der Fiesheitsskala ist er noch ne gute Stufe unter Kabuto. Wahrscheinlich wird er warten, bis sich alle gegenseitig aufgerieben haben und dann aus dem Hinterhalt zuschlagen. Alle Überschriften weg! Was ist denn hier passiert? Kann das einer rückgängig machen?Shiromaru 15:44, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :fixed. das hast übrigens du i-wie angestellt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:49, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC)